If This Is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right
by ilovespikespiegel
Summary: Collection of stories pairing Matt and Mello. Many different themes and stories.
1. Truth or Dare

Playing truth or dare with your best friend was always fun, especially if your best friend was Matt Jeevas. Playing truth or dare with _him_ was always very entertaining; it was always fun to see just how far we could push each other.

"Mels, truth or dare? Matt asked me looking up from his brand new Nintendo DS.

I bit into a chocolate bar and answered, "Dare of course! You've known me for how long Matt?"

Matt paused his DS and set it on the ground. Shit, was the hell was Matt planning? He snatched my chocolate bar out of my hand just as I was about to take another bite. I tried to grab it from him but he licked it and then proceeded to eat it, in front of me.

"No chocolate for a week Mels." Matt continued crunching _my_ chocolate bar, the one _I_ bit into, regardless of the fact that I was eating it.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed his DS. "No video games for a week then _Mattie_."

"But...I hadn't even got to pick truth or dare yet." Matt sulked beneath his silver and orange goggles.

I sighed and said, "Fine Matt, truth or dare."

"Truth."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. _Obviously_ he would say truth if he thought I was taking away his video games. It took me a while to come up with something to ask him but when I finally did come up with something, I knew it would catch him off guard and he'd have no fucking clue what to say.

"Would you rather..." I smirked; this question was just too great. "Go without your DS for a week, or kiss me."

Matt raised an eyebrow at me through his goggles and asked, "What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"You said truth so I asked you a question. You took away my chocolate Matt what do you expect me to do? I'm going into withdrawal over here." I wondered if it was the chocolate withdrawal that made me ask him a question like that; it had to be, I didn't normally think like that.

He reached over and took his DS back before laughing and saying, "Obvious answer?"

What the hell did that mean? Obvious as in what? "You'd really go a week without video games Matt?" The likelihood of that happening was about as great as the one of me hugging Near. Neither of which was _ever_ going to happen.

He coddled his gaming device like it was a newborn infant. "Hell no! I'm not going even a day without this baby." He then kissed his DS and slid it into his back pocket, as if I wasn't going to be able to get it back if he put it there.

Matt finished my chocolate bar slowly while I watched in agony. He wasn't even just eating it like a normal person would; he was fucking making out with the damn thing, with _my_ chocolate bar. He tossed me the foil he rolled into a ball when he was done.

"Same question for you Mels; would you rather go without chocolate for a week, or kiss me?" _Really_ bad time to ask me that Matt...my body wasn't strong enough to resist anything right now, not without chocolate.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed my mouth against his. I expected him to pull away and hit me or something but he didn't. He actually _lengthened_ what was supposed to just be a quick kiss to prove my point, into a chocolate-flavored make-out session. After a minute, Matt pulled away practically gasping. Both of us sat silently for what seemed like forever. Matt's hair was a mess, as I'm sure mine was, and I don't even know where the hell his goggles were; they weren't on him though. He didn't even seem to care that not just one but _two_ of his most precious possessions were gone, well he didn't know about the other one.

"Mels...what was that for?" Matt asked after finding his goggles on the bed; we were on the floor though so I don't even...whatever. I couldn't believe how shook up Matt was over one little kiss.

"Two reasons. One, to answer your question, and two..." I paused and took Matt's DS from behind my back. "To get your DS back. If I have to go without chocolate then you have to go without this."

"B-but you can have your chocolate back." Matt said _still_ shook up. There had to be a catch though, I just knew Matt wouldn't give up that easily. "If you answer one last question."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Fine Matt. One last question."

"Which did you like making out with more, me or that chocolate bar?" Matt asked while waving a chocolate bar in my face.

I reached for the chocolate bar and said, "The chocolate bar; now can I please have my chocolate back?"

"Really Mello?" He smirked at me as if he _knew_ he caught me off guard with that question.

I was at a literal loss for words and stammered, "No-l mean, I...just give me my damn chocolate back!"

Matt refused to give me back my chocolate and even went as far as to put that in his back pocket too. "You get your chocolate when you answer me Mello."

"I can't answer that honestly right now because making out with you was almost just like making out with my chocolate, not that I do that...you're the one that does that." I wondered what color eyes Matt had; were they blue or were they green? Damn it Mello focus! Don't let the chocolate withdrawal get to you.

He lounged on his bean bag chair and seemed pleased with himself. "You like kissing me as much as you like chocolate huh?"

I glared at him. "No _Mattie,_ that's not what I meant. I _meant_ that kissing you was just like kissing chocolate because you just finished my damn chocolate bar like seconds before I kissed you."

"Yeah yeah, you with your excuses. Just admit it, you _wanted_ to kiss me; it wasn't even anything to do with the chocolate or the DS, was it?" Matt was getting _extremely_ too close into my personal space, inches away from my damn face.

I did the exact same thing as before and kissed him except this time I heard Matt moan when we delved deeper than before. I had my arms wrapped around him and while he wasn't paying attention-well he was paying attention just not exactly to _why_ I was doing what I was doing, I reached my hand into his back pocket and grabbed my chocolate bar. Matt of course thought I was just trying to grab his ass.

This time when Matt pulled away, he was sweaty and acting as incoherent as a drunk. I showed him the chocolate bar and smirked. "I just wanted to get my chocolate back."

"You're such a horrible liar Mello." Matt said turning his Nintendo DS back on.

I opened my chocolate bar and took a bite out of it. What was the point in the stupid dares if in the end we still get to keep our chocolate and video games? Hell, I'm not complaining. "At least I'm not a horrible kisser."


	2. Christmas

I was woken up Christmas morning by my roommate, who is also my best friend, throwing himself onto my bed. "Mello come on, it's Christmas! There's presents and snow and-"

Matt rambled on about Christmas the way a five-year-old did. I mean sure Christmas was... _fun_ and whatever but it wasn't as if Santa left presents under the tree for Matt and me. I mumbled something colorful under my breath before Matt dragged my incoherent, still sleeping ass out of bed and dragged me into the living room.

From the looks of the living room, Santa really _did_ come. What the hell? Where the hell did those presents come from? I mean I know where they came from because half of them were ones I bought for Matt but I didn't put them under the tree.

"Mels how did the presents get out here? I didn't put them there." Matt was about as shocked as I was.

Did we down a bottle of sake last night and put the presents out here? The raging headache I had was a very strong reminder about what actually happened last night. I remembered most of what happened but I...oh yeah, we _did_ down a bottle of sake but it wasn't just one; I blacked out after maybe three of them.

I walked over to the Christmas tree in the living room; _that_ I remember putting there. The presents? Who the fuck knows? Well, we might as well enjoy the presents; regardless of how the hell they got out here. I picked up one of the presents I got for Matt and handed it to him. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"All I know is that I woke up in your bed, which was really uncomfortable last night for some reason, and when I came out here, these presents were under the tree." Matt said while handing me a present before opening his. He woke up in my bed? For the love of chocolate what the _hell_ did we do last night?!

Since Matt had claimed the whole entire couch this morning, I sat on the chair across from him. He unwrapped the present and opened the box revealing the...empty contents. Damn! I forgot them in my room.

"Hold on Matt, I forgot the kiss." I stood up and walked into my bedroom to grab the giant Hershey's chocolate kiss I got Matt; I figured he should have some chocolate too. How I managed to actually wrap an empty box was beyond me; I probably did it last night when I was drunk.

I brought the box back into the living room to Matt who was sitting on the couch with his eyes shut as if he was waiting for something. I mean I knew he was waiting for the present, but with his eyes shut? Oh...I said _kiss_ and Matt thought...

"Mattie catch." I said tossing him the box. When he realized that _that_ was what I meant by a kiss, he laughed nervously and acted as if he knew that all along.

I sat down back in the chair, since Matt was still claiming the couch as his, and opened the present. It was a brand-new jet black Nintendo DSi XL, the newest version of the system. Matt's DS wasn't even as new as this one. I didn't even know what to say; I never expected Matt to get me a DS.

I smiled, not smirked for once, and said, "Thanks Matt. But you do know that this means I'm going to be _borrowing_ your games whenever I feel like it now right?"

"Open the rest of your presents Mels." Matt looked like he was falling asleep on the couch so I tossed another present at him.

Matt and I opened our presents at the same time. He gave me two new DS games. One was called Touch of Dead and the other one was called Dementium: The Ward. I gave Matt a leather jacket that was similar to mine with the fur around the hood.

He put the jacket on right away and seemed to like it. "Those games hopefully scare the shit out of you Mels; I tried to find the scariest ones for you."

There was only one present left on the table and it wasn't one that I had bought. Matt didn't buy it either by the look on his face when I picked it up. There wasn't a label on the present to designate who it was to or from either. What the hell? Matt and I looked at each other and then to our fireplace. "There's no way in hell Matt. Santa's not real, right?"

"Open it and find out what it is Mels." Matt's lazy ass couldn't just open it?

Matt was still lying on the entire couch, so what did I do? I sat down anyway, on his legs.

He groaned and said, "You're lucky I'm too tired to move right now. I'd knee you right in the ass."

I winked at him and smirked so he sat up and pushed me off of his legs. "Just open the damn present Mello."

I unwrapped the present and opened the box to find a DVD disc in the box by itself. It was labeled 'Play Me.' This was creepily familiar to a certain horror movie I watched the other day, except those were on cassette tapes...whatever. I put the disc in our DVD player and stood in front of the television watching it. It was our apartment, the night before today; Christmas Eve. I watched in horror as the television screen replayed everything that happened after I downed the third bottle of sake. I guess we partied hard; people were having sex on our kitchen table, streaking through the house, eating my...chocolate! God it's a good thing I didn't eat off that table.

I turned around to see Matt watching just as horrified as I was. "Well, at least our night wasn't boring. But where were we on the tape anyway?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer Matt, my bedroom door opened and... _Near_ walked out rubbing his eyes. That-that _sheep_ came from _my_ bedroom; the one _I_ slept in and the one _Matt_ woke up in. If Matt and Near and I woke up in the...oh my god...


	3. Chocolate Syrup

I carried the bag from GameStop upstairs to the apartment I shared with my best friend Mello. The brand new Resident Evil just came out so _of course_ I had to run right out and pick up a copy of it. When I left the apartment about an hour ago, Mello was doing what he'd been doing for the last week straight: eating chocolate bars and watching The Sopranos. Watching The Sopranos was only since Mello actually joined the goddamn Mafia in order to catch Kira. Often times though, I wondered if the apartment would even _be_ an apartment when I got home. When Mello gets an idea in his head, no matter how crazy it is, he's going to do it.

I took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and stepping inside our apartment. Mello was no longer on the couch eating chocolate; he was standing in the kitchen surrounded entirely by empty bottles of Hershey's chocolate syrup bottles. He was pouring the contents of each bottle into a large plastic container. If we ran out of money for rent this week, blame Mello and his chocolate hoarding; it wouldn't be the first time our rent was late because of it.

I wondered what kind of screwed up idea Mello had thought of this time. Did he even know I walked thought the door?

"Oh hey Matt! Did you get that video game you wanted?" He turned around and smirked at me, chocolate syrup bottle still in his hand.

I tossed the bag onto the couch before even attempting to figure out what my blonde roommate was doing.

"What the fuck Mels? Why do you need all this chocolate?" I stared at the vat of liquid chocolate on the counter. "We do have a thing called rent you know."

He emptied the last bottle into his container and then gathered the empty bottles and threw them out.

"Living out your fantasy of becoming Willy Wonka?" I said leaning against the counter.

Mello flashed me a quick glare. Hell it wasn't my fault he was acting like a squirrel storing food for the winter. "What the hell are you planning on doing with all that chocolate?"

The blonde eyed his concoction proudly, and he thought _I_ acted like a kid? I shook my head and laughed. The refrigerator behind me was calling my name. ' _Matt...Matttt...you know you're hungry...just think about the pizza and hamburgers and-'_ I was completely in my own little world nearly drooling when out of nowhere, Mello stuck his chocolate-coated finger in my mouth.

"What the hell Mels?!" I shouted after pushing him off of me.

He smirked deviously and seductively. Did he get ahold of the sake while I was gone or something? He was dipping his hands in the chocolate and then licking it off the same way he licked his chocolate bars. Maybe it was just my hunger going to my head but my leather-clad roommate looked quite sexy licking chocolate off of his hands like that. I wonder if he would lick chocolate off of my-

"Matt!" Mello said loudly, snapping me out of my daze.

I raised an eyebrow at Mello who seemed rather pissed off. "What?"

"I was trying to tell you why this chocolate is here. I _wanted_ to fill the tub with it but when I went to Target, they didn't have enough syrup," Mello began. At least he still had some money then. "So, I went to Food Lion and bought more syrup there, but..."

"They ran out?"

"No, I ran out of money." Fuck.

I finally answered the refrigerator's calls and found some pizza from the night before. "We need to go buy more food-oh wait...that's right, we don't have any money because Willy Wonka spent it all on syrup."

He flipped his hair back and glanced at me. He had chocolate all over his lips and even on his nose; he looked really...cute. "Fuck you." I could see the smirk forming on his chocolaty lips as he said it. He brought his hand up to his face to itch his nose and I guess he forgot about the chocolate because he smeared it all over his face. I really wish I had a camera on me right now...oh, I do. I pulled out my cell phone and pretended to text someone while secretly aiming the lens at my chocolate-covered friend and snapped the picture. The shutter sound went off and Mello tackled me to the ground. He pinned my wrists down and practically straddled my hips.

As much as I wanted my chocolaty friend right now, I did _not_ want chocolate on my new vest. "Mels you're gonna get chocolate all over me." I pleaded.

He groaned and said, "Fine, take it off then." Yep, Mello was drunk; he _had_ to be.

Before I even had a chance to move, Mello pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. I always loved kissing Mello, especially considering how skilled his tongue was from making out with his chocolate bars every day. He tasted like chocolate, of course, but when we were stealing each other's breath, there was no trace of _anything_ alcoholic. Was he actually sober and kissing me? He pulled away and just looked at me. What the hell was that look? He smirked but I thought there was actually genuine love in his eyes. Or maybe I'm just still hungry and letting it overpower me.

Mello actually let me stand up so I went into my bedroom to take my vest off. I ran my fingers through my hair and bit my lip. What the hell was in my hair? Chocolate? Damn it Mello...how far was he planning on going tonight? Sober Mello only had sex with me once before; drunk Mello and I had sex more times than I could remember. Was this a new shirt? I didn't even know. I took a breath and then walked back out into the living room.

The blonde, leather-clad, chocoholic best friend of mine was sitting on the counter smirking like crazy at me. Where did the chocolate container go anyway? I knew Mello was up to no good by the expression on his face. I walked into the kitchen to see what the hell had gotten into him. I slipped on the chocolate coated floor and fell flat on my back; well, I guess it's a good thing I took my vest off.

"Welcome to my chocolate factory Mattie!" Mello hopped off of the counter and climbed on top of me. He kissed my neck and then my lips before smearing chocolate all over my face. We rolled over so I was on top of him and I closed the space between us with my lips. Mello was really enthralled with the idea of making out in a big pool of chocolate; he didn't even care that he was covered in it.

I held myself over him and licked the chocolate off of his neck before we rolled over again and he was back on top. "Why do you always have to be on top?"

"You never ask to be." Mello said allowing his hands to linger down my stomach.

I didn't expect him to try to undo my jeans. "I'm asking now."

"Ask me when I'm sober."

I stopped Mels from going any farther and sat up. "You're drunk? You don't even smell like alcohol."

"It's in the chocolate Mattie...vodka _and_ sake." Mello tackled me again and pinned me down to the chocolaty floor, licking chocolate off of my lips.

I remembered my earlier thought about a situation like this... "Hey Mels? I have an idea."


	4. Halloween

"Mattie, you look ridiculous in that hat, or should I just call you Waldo now?" I said to my redheaded friend an hour before the Halloween party.

He elbowed me in the side and said, "I don't look any more ridiculous than you do in that wig Mels. It _is_ the perfect costume for you though Willy Wonka, especially after that chocolate syrup incident a few months ago."

 _That_ was something that we could forget about. I bought out Target's supply of chocolate syrup and then ran out of money buying out Food Lion's supply just to bring them back to the apartment and pour them into a vat...along with vodka and sake. Long story short, that vat ended up on the kitchen floor and I ended up...on Matt.

Matt looked good in red and white stripes instead of his usual white and black or red and black; he reached for my hair and yanked on it, hard. I smacked his hand away. "Oww you ass! It's not a wig!"

Yes, I had made the last minute decision to dye my hair. No, I didn't tell Matt. His jaw nearly hit the floor. "You...dyed your hair brown? Why?" He almost seemed sad about it.

I ran my fingers through my newly-colored hair that was straightened beneath my velvet top hat. "It's more of an auburn color really; it's purple...ish."

I guess Matt couldn't believe that I actually dyed my hair. Then again, I didn't even think I would ever do something like that. The Mello that Matt knew and loved was always blonde and dressed head to toe in black leather. I didn't really see the problem with my new hair color; I was still the same person underneath.

"Are you gonna stand there and gawk at my hair all night or are we going to that party?" I crossed my arms across my chest and smirked before Matt dragged me to the convention center.

The Halloween party was a huge event in Los Angeles; tons of teenagers attended it every year, dressed in costumes of all varieties. It was held at the local convention center every year, so everyone always knew right where it was at.

Waldo walked inside behind me; our costume ideas were genius. I got to eat my chocolate, Mattie got to wear his stripes, and the only problem Matt had was that I got goggles and he didn't. But he could deal with it for just one night.

The second we stepped inside the convention center, Matt disappeared with some chick that was dressed as Elvira and I was left to find something to by myself. I wandered around the convention center looking at all of the weird costumes people dressed up as. There was a game booth that I thought looked fun so I decided to try it. There was a guy dressed up in a very realistic costume of Bumblebee from Transformers running the booth.

The object of the game was to shoot the cork gun and hit at least three of the five moving targets. Bumblebee placed five corks on the counter and moved out of the way. Did I look _that_ dangerous with a gun? It was just a cork gun after all. I loaded the first cork into the gun and fired at the first target knocking it down instantly. That routine was repeated; the remaining four targets were no match against Mihael Keehl with a...oh, I mean Willy Wonka with a...cork gun? Either way, I knocked down every target and won the largest prize they had.

Bumblebee handed me a chocolate bar and a giant stuffed tiger as my prize. "Impressive."

"Is there anything other than a damn tiger?" I didn't have very much use for a stupid stuffed tiger.

The yellow Transformer shook his head. I groaned, "Can I at least have more chocolate bars instead?"

"Very well." Bumblebee handed me three more chocolate bars and said, "Keep the tiger."

I recognized that voice from somewhere...that dull voice and the things he said...but where did I hear that before? Oh well, I wasn't going to stand around all day trying to place the robot's voice; I had better things to do. I ripped open a candy bar and bit off a piece of it; where the hell did Matt run off to anyway? I _really_ didn't feel like playing _Where's Waldo_ right now, but what else did I have to do?

After searching for about a half hour, I was nearly trampled on by fucking Winnie the Pooh; the weird thing about _this_ Winnie the Pooh? He was eating scoopfuls of strawberry jam out of a jar instead of honey. Whatever; not my problem.

Finally, I found Matt making out with Elvira. "I found Waldo! And Elvira, Sherlock Holmes, and...Misa?! What the hell are you doing here?"

My sister Misa was dressed as Katy Perry in a cupcake bra and denim shorts. "What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get out of the house dressed like that? Mom actually let you?"

"She let you dress like a prostitute every day. And I'm here to hang out with _my_ boyfriend Light, but _your_ roommate keeps making out with him!" Misa pulled Waldo off of Elvira and they both sat dazed for a minute before Misa added, "Light belongs to Misa, not you!"

Matt froze and exchanged glares with me, Misa, and then back to the Elvira he made out with. "L-Light?"

Misa ripped the wig off of Elvira and revealed a very drunk, very confused Light Yagami. Matt's jaw hit the floor and he disappeared to the bathroom almost instantly to throw up. I was left with Light, Misa, and Sherlock Holmes. I stared intently at the Sherlock Holmes until I realized who it was.

"You pervert!" Misa shouted at Sherlock Holmes who was observing her costume curiously. What did she expect, wearing a bra made out of cupcakes around someone like-

"How do you get the cake to actually stay there? Doing something like that would require god-like powers...and if you have god-like powers, then that means that the probability that you are Kira has just increased to 54 percent." Sherlock Holmes said confirming my suspicion that he was, in fact, L.

My sister exploded on L. "I'm not Kira! Wait, Ryuzaki?"

L looked around the room as if the way to answer Misa was written on the walls somewhere but it was hopeless. Misa and I both knew that Sherlock Holmes was none other than Ryuzaki himself. I didn't feel like hearing my sister argue with L so I left to check on Matt in the bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom, my redheaded gamer roommate, who was still dressed as Waldo, was still rinsing his mouth out in the sink. He looked truly disgusted; but then again I would be too if I made out with that bastard.

"Mattie." I leaned against the wall and watched him in the reflection of the mirror.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around quickly. "Mels! Oh my god...I kissed that...that..." Matt's mouth was red from trying to wipe any trace of the kiss off. "Why couldn't it have been you I made out with instead of that bastard?!"

I raised an eyebrow at the disgusted redhead and said, "Me? Why would you want to kiss me?"

"It's not like it would be the first time. Maybe the first time sober though." Matt looked pathetic still trying to wipe the kiss off of his lips; he was going to rip the skin off if he kept that up.

I couldn't stand watching him paw at his lips any longer. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his fiery red hair. He wouldn't do the same to me though. I guessed he hadn't gotten used to my auburn hair yet. I felt his body almost tremble beneath me so I filled the space between us with my lips. Matt responded quicker than he did when we made out drunk all those times; he was almost...aggressive. I pinned his wrists up against the bathroom wall and smirked at him. Who would have ever thought that Willy Wonka would have been making out with Waldo in the bathroom at a Halloween party? Better question is who would have ever thought that Katy Perry and Sherlock Holmes would catch Willy Wonk and Waldo making out in the bathroom at a Halloween party?

"Mello! Gah! What the hell are you doing?!" Misa screamed and gasped.

Sherlock Holmes, better known as L, said plainly, "It appears that Mello here is suffering the same consequences as Light-kun."

I held my ground...and Matt's hand apparently. "Consequences? I'm not even drunk! Maybe I wanted to make out with Matt."

"Misa's brother's in love?! Yay!" She jumped up and down like a cheerleader while L remained fascinated by her... _cake attire._

All of a sudden, out of the fucking blue, the whole convention center turned into a horror movie. Everyone was screaming and running around like goddamn lunatics and the fire alarms were going off which caused the sprinklers to spray water over _everything._ Matt and I ran out of the bathroom to see what the hell was going on. There were three people lying with several limbs cut off scattered around the room. One of the victims had slashes on his chest, another victim had her eyes crushed into her head, and the third victim was missing her left arm and right leg. The only clue left behind was...strawberry jam? I looked at Matt and then at the creepy Winnie the Pooh gobbling strawberry jam in the corner of the convention center.

I looked around at the empty convention center and decided to grab Matt's hand and leave. If anyone asked me about the murders...who the hell would believe that Winnie the Pooh went on a killing spree?


	5. In Sickness and Health

"Ah-choo!" Matt sneezed loudly from the other room, for at least the fifth time in the last two minutes.

After waiting in line in the pouring rain and chilling wind of December, until midnight last night, Matt had caught a cold. He had been sneezing and sniffling all morning long and I couldn't even manage to get a fucking hour of sleep. Guess who had to take care of Matt until he got better? None other than yours truly. But, Matt didn't care; he was perfectly content being sick. Why? Two reasons. The first was that I had to wait on him hand and foot for _whatever_ his demented mind came up with for me to do. The second reason why was because of _why_ Matt was standing in line all of last night. He had been waiting for the new Kingdom Hearts video game to be released ever since he beat the last one.

"Mels? Mels are you coming back in here?" Matt called before sneezing again.

I groaned. "Just wait a minute Mattie!"

"But, I'm lonely!" my red-headed roommate shouted. "And hungry!"

Fine. If making him some soup would shut him up, then that was what I was going to do. I made my way into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. The cabinets were pretty empty, but then again, that wasn't surprising considering Matt's obsessive, incessant need to have every single video game the day it's released. Luckily, there was still a can of chicken noodle soup at the back of the cabinet. If we were out of soup, I would have been forced to either trek out to the store in the middle of the night for more, or hear Matt's bitching all night long.

When the soup was done, I poured it into a bowl and carried it to Matt's bedroom. The first thing I noticed was that Matt had stopped whining, which was definitely nothing like him. I opened the door and saw that Matt was sound asleep on his bed. His goggles were still pulled up onto his forehead, and he was still wearing his vest and skinny jeans like always.

Trying to get him out of his skinny jeans and vest was...well...another story all together. On any normal day when he was healthy and awake, getting him out of his clothes was no problem. Hell, he was more than willing. But, when Mattie was sick and lying in bed moaning and groaning, he refused to listen to me.

I honestly almost felt sorry for Mattie. He would have much rather been playing his new video game than lying in bed whining all day long.

"Hey, Mattie?" I called softly to see if he was really asleep or just in a daze.

He didn't respond so I sat on the end of his bed and put the bowl of soup on the end table. Whenever Matt or I got sick, we always took care of each other until we were healthy again. The last time I had the flu for a week, I could barely move because my body ached so badly. Matt made sure I stayed in my bed and that I ate three times a day; he basically brought me back to health. The first night I had the flu, it went to my head and made me practically delusional. All I could do was lie in bed and moan from the pain. I couldn't sleep; the flu put me into a daze-like state. He slept on my bed with me that night and promised not to leave my side until I told him I was okay.

In return for him taking care of me that night, I _apparently_ promised that the next time he was sick, I wouldn't leave his side either. Even though Matt was asleep, I decided to keep my word and stay by his side.

He had his face and body buried beneath the blanket; the only thing visible was his goggles, which were tangled into his hair. I reached across him and tried to untangle his goggles so that he could sleep better. I put his goggles on the end table and smoothed his hair down. He moved beneath the blanket and I knew that he was more comfortable. I could see his chest rising and falling with each breathe he took beneath the blanket.

Why the hell was I being so damn nice and so sentimental just because Matt was sick? It wasn't like he hadn't been sick before. Ugh. All this reminiscing was softening my attitude, and I, Mihael Keehl, was not about to let that happen.

Matt groaned and rolled over onto his other side, nearly rolling on top of me. Not that it would have been the first time he was on top of me, even though almost always _I_ was the one on top of him. Before I even had a chance to move an inch, Matt clung onto me with his legs like I was a teddy bear.

"Mattie, I can't move," I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

He showed no sign of response, just like before. I sighed and realized that I had to give up and stop trying to get away. I was stuck sleeping in Matt's bed for the night; that was that.

A few minutes later when everything was silent, the only thing I could hear were the crickets chirping outside. That is, until I heard whispering coming from beneath Matt's blanket.

"No, don't go that way. Kill them, Sora!" Matt was whispering in his sleep.

It wasn't unusual for Matt to talk in his sleep, especially about video games, so I just dismissed it as nothing.

"Stupid DS, I didn't tell Sora to go that way!"

Either Matt was having a very vivid dream, or I was about to throw his DS out the window. I sat up and leaned over Matt to see what he was doing. Sure enough, I saw the light from his DS glowing beneath his blanket. I yanked the blanket off of him and snatched the DS out of his hands.

He stared at me in complete shock. "Mels, what are you doing?"

"The real question here, _Mattie_ , is what the hell are you doing?! You're supposed to be sick and sleeping but no, you're playing your brand new game while I cater to you like a butler," I growled before leaping off of the bed and tossing his DS at him.

I walked out of Matt's bedroom and slammed the door before going into my own bedroom and plopping onto my bed. Matt always loved my bed because it was a waterbed and it was far more comfortable than my bed. No matter what I did or where I went, I just could not get that redhead out of _my_ head. I mean, sure he was my roommate, best friend, and sometimes more than that, but was I really that attached to him that I was considering going and apologizing to _him?_

No way in hell. I buried my face in my pillow and groaned.

I heard Matt come to my door, try to turn the locked doorknob, and then knock. "Mello? Can I talk to you?"

"Go away Matt! Go play your stupid fucking video game."

Then Matt did what he always did when I refused to let him into my room; he sat down outside of my door against the molding. "If I tell you I'm sorry, will you let me in? I have something for you."

What the hell could Matt possibly have for me? I knew it was just a ploy to get me to open the door, but I didn't feel like locking myself in my room all night long; I'd need some chocolate eventually.

When I opened the door, Matt was sitting on the floor with his back against the molding. I stepped out of my room and stood in front of him.

"So? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Matt looked up at me, still without his goggles on his head for once, and said, "I was trying to beat the game before anybody else because whoever does gets a prize."

I crossed my arms across my chest and just stared at him until he continued.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday Mels. Whoever beats the game first gets two passes to the new chocolate factory they're building across town," Matt said softly.

Did...Matt just say...chocolate factory? I sat down on the floor in front of him and smirked. "Why couldn't you just have played your DS in the living room or something? Why did you pull that whole stunt about being sick?"

Matt smiled and rubbed his eyes. "I _am_ sick. Not as sick as I acted, but I did get a cold last night. The reason why I acted so sick was because...I like it when you take care of me. I like it when you sleep beside me and act so worried about me. The only time you ever do that is when I'm sick."

"The only reason you like me sleeping beside you is because you roll over and end up on top of me Mattie," I smirked.

I stood up and walked into my bedroom, knowing that Matt would be following right behind me like a dog. "If you want to sleep in my bed then fine. But, there are some rules. I'm not your teddy bear, stay on your side of the bed, and most importantly, _I'm_ always on top."

Matt smiled. "Fine with me. You stay on your side of the bed anyway, I don't want you to get my cold."

(The Next Morning)

"Ah-Choo! Fuck! Dammit Matt! Why couldn't you stay on your own side of the bed last night like I said?"

"Me? You're the one who climbed on top of me in the middle of the night and started making out with me." Matt finally had his goggles back on.

I opened my mouth to yell back at him but then I remembered what really happened last night.

" _Mattie, why do you always sleep in those skinny jeans? You'd be more comfortable without them," I said while playing with his hair._

 _Matt smirked and said, "You just want to get me out of my pants Mels. Admit it."_

" _Hmm...maybe I do," I said before climbing on top of Matt and straddling his hips. "Maybe I just want to get back at you for rolling on top of me earlier."_

 _Matt reached up and tangled his fingers into my hair. "I don't care who's on top Mels. Being around you is like living_ inside _a video game; it's the best feeling ever."_

When I snapped out of my flashback, I saw Matt sitting on the end of the bed staring at me oddly. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Chocolate withdrawal?"

I crawled over to him and leaned closer until our faces were inches apart. "Mattie withdrawal."


End file.
